The Rape Face
by Jamsthebestestfoodever
Summary: What happens when Ed gets curious and decides to get his rape face on. You know he has a lot of those and Al bets he has a better one. Meanwhile Winry is having a sleepover.Enjoy! please Review! EdWin, Al/OC Warning, OC's.
1. Chapter 1

_**(A./N- HEY GUYS! I got this idea from talking about Ed's many Rape Faces. HE HAD A LOT OF THEM! hehe. Anyways i would like to thank lightning027 for editing this and helping me think of ideas. She is the bestsest person everrr! :) ALso i would like ot thank my friend Ryan for coming up with a few parts of this. I 3 my friends! hehe. PLEASEE REVIEW! Hmmm. anything else? Oh!-**_

_**I DO OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST.-wait. no i don't neverrr minddd!)**_

**The Rape Face**

Al looked up from his book called "How to Deal With Your Old Body When You Were Armor for Six Years", and saw his brother making wierd faces in the mirror.

"What are you doing Brother?" he asked.

"huh? Oh yeah, I am practicing my rape face. You likey?" Edward then made possibly the strangest face Al had ever seen. He raised an eyebrow and his face heated up a bit.

"Uhh..."

"God your difficult. What are you reading?"

"Oh nothing... wait. Granny is calling us"

* * *

><p>"Yes Granny?" Al asked, running down the stairs with Edward.<p>

"Winry is going to have a sleepover and you two are not allowed _anywhere_ near them. You hear me pipsqueak?"

"Why are you assuming that I would break that rule?" Ed huffed, scrunching his face into one of his signature scowls.

"You ALWAYS break the rules! And you never drink your milk!" Granny stated, rolling her eyes at the small boy. He could really get on her nerves sometimes.

"That's not a valid reason!" Ed yelled, waving his arms for good measure.

"Uh, Brother, that IS a good reason...you _do_ always break the rules. But you never get punished for it . . ." Al commented, thinking. He wondered who Winry would bring to her sleepover. Would he have seen them before? Would they be cute? He didn't know if cute was good or bad, he had so many new hormones to deal with . . .

"Old Hag, what if we don't follow the rules?" Ed asked, bringing Al out of his daze.

"I will poke you with my hair," she threatened, waving it near them for good measure. Al shrank away, not knowing what evil hid inside the strange shaped hairdo.

"Nooo! Not the hair!" he cried, cringing.

"Eh, I could just poke her back with my hair but whatever. Come on Brother lets go find something to do," Ed commented, clearly not concerned about any punishment Granny would inflict on them. Al shrugged and followed his brother upstairs.

_15 minutes and 29 seconds later_

"Brother, I- What are you DOING?"

"Making more Rape Faces?" Ed replied sheepishly. Al facepalmed, shaking his head.

**It's better than doing nothing...**

"Can I?"

"I thought you were the innocent little brother" Ed said teasingly.

"What if I want to be uninnocent," Al replied with a smirk. Al sometimes fantasized about being a bad boy and hoards of women swooning over his badassery. But he would never tell Ed that.

"That's not even a word," Ed grinned, playfully elbowing Al, who rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Whatever. Just scoot over," he replied, elbowing Ed back and preparing to "get his rape on".

When Al started trying to make his faces, Ed realized that Al didn't know what to do. He just looked like he was constipated. Actually, he wad starting to creep Ed out. Ed started to laugh hysterically.

"You...Are...Going to...creep out...any girl...that you...try that on..." Ed said between laughing fits.

"Hey. Mine are better than yours! Edwardo" Al knew that he hated being called that. Along with being called short. Winry always called him Edwardo.

"Nu uh!"

"Shorty," Al retorted, knowing that short jokes were Ed's true weakness.

"WHO SAID THAT I WAS TOO SHORT THAT A MICROSCOPIC BACTERIA COULDN'T SEE ME THROUGH A MICROSCOPE?"

"I didn't say that..."

"Yes you did! Don't lie to MEEEE," Edward raged, knocking over a few miscellaneous unnamed items usually found in the rooms of teenage boys.

"I still don't think you have a better face than me!" Al sang, smirking at Ed, who frowned, playfully this time.

"No! I challenge you to a competition!" Ed pointed at Al, who jerked his head back to prevent himself from being poked in the eye.

"You're on!-wait. We need to make rules and who to test our faces on. Woah. That sounds weird but anyways," Al shrugged. Actually, he was kind of excited for this. Hopefully he would beat Ed.

"Okay. Who do we test it on?" Ed asked, already plotting his strategy. If it there was one thing Edward had a secret talent for, it was being evil. Sometimes he swore he was more malicious than most of the Homunculi.

"Isn't Winry having a sleep over?" Al mused, a smile spreading across his lips. Edward's evil smirk grew into a full-out rape face. And the contest hadn't even started yet!

_An hour later...downstairs with Winry_

Winry was sorting a few loose screws into their proper bins when she heard knocking at the door.

"I will get it! It's probably my friends anyway." Winry shouted to her grandmother who was making dinner.

She opened the door, and was faced with two very happy teenage girls.

"OMG HIII!" the shorter one hugged Winry, full of excitement.

"Hey Win!" the second said with a slight smile. She wasn't really a "touchy-feely" person.

"Hi Adler, Alice!" Winry smiled as she greeted her friends.

Adler was wearing a pair or her favorite ankle boots, leather pants, white long-sleeved shirt and her brown overcoat with brass buttons that she always wore. She had dark brown mid-back length hair with side-bangs that framed her oval shaped face. Currently they were pulled back into a high ponytail. She had a skinny but athletic body type and stood at 5'2"- same height as Ed. She was wearing a pair or her favorite ankle boots, leather pants and her brown overcoat that she always wore. Also, to top it off, she had a MAJOR crush on Al and knew everything about him, like that his favorite color was blue and he loves milk- unlike his brother.

Alice had black hair to her lower back with side bangs and had green eyes. She is 5'3" but when wearing her boots she is 5'5". She was wearing a black leather jacket that shows her stomach, black skinny pants tucked into knee high black wedged boots with a 2 inch heel. Her boots and jacket have steel accents. She wasn't very close to Winry, and hadn't been to her house yet, or met the Elrics, although all of Alder's fangirling did interest her in the brothers.

"Welcome! Come in. The brothers are in their rooms- and yes Adler we will be having dinner with them." Winry smiled.

Alder squealed, jumping up and down. "Yay!"

"Can we just go upstairs? Adler is giving me a headache with all of her swooning," Alice said sarcastically, earning a playful glare from Alder.

"Haha, sure!" Winry agreed, smiling at the friends she hadn't seen in who knows how long.

_In Winry's room_

"So guys, I have a lot of fun things for us to do! First though it is almost time for dinner so are you done getting settled?"

"Yep!" Alder called, standing up.

"Yes! I am starving!" Alice said as her stomach growled. She hoped there was decent food. She was a bit of a picky eater.

_In the brothers room_

The brothers were still arguing on the rules for their little competition. Al said that the face should seduce the girls but Ed wanted to 'creep' them out. As they settled that out, by playing rock, paper, scissors, (Al won) Ed realized that they should have a practice time.

"Hey Al. I think we should have a practice time before we start so we have a better chance of winning."

"Sure, Brother. But first we need to write down the rules"

**Rule #1: We, the Elric brothers, will try to seduce the victims**

**Rule #2: We will not interfere with the others 'performance'**

**Rule #3: We will NOT try this on Granny OR we will probably be poked by her hair**

**Rule #4: We have a time up to 30 minutes to seduce our victim**

**Rule #5: FOLLOW ALL THE ABOVE RULES!**

"Al, really? You don't think you are going too far with Rule #5? Or the fact you called the girls VICTIMS?" Ed asked. He wasn't so surprised at the fifth rule, but he never thought he would see the day that Al referred to a girl as a "victim".

"Hey. I want to have fun sometimes! And I am not so innocent anymore, especially since I got my body back. I like to 'experiment' and I just like to read your magazines…" Al replied, blushing a bit.

"Good point. But ewww. You didn't have to tell me that! And who gave you permission to read those! I didn't even know anyone knew about them. Except for Roy because he gave them to me…"Ed trailed off, his face also turning a shade of red after admitting this.

Al gave his brother a look that both expressed that fact that he was worried, and also that he was thoroughly creeped out. "Brother, I think that Winry's friends are here."

"So they are. Hey Al, don't you like that one girl named, hm. What was her name? Addy, no Adler! That's it." Ed smirked, knowing that this would embarrass Al.

Al blushed and ran down to greet their guests while Edward followed him, chuckling slightly.

_Downstairs_

"Hmm, so those are the Elric brothers, huh?" Alice said, more to herself than anyone else. She looked them both up and down. The taller brother, Alphonse, had shorter dirty blond hair, and was blushing slightly. He seemed like the shy, bookish type, Alice decided. The shorter – well, just plain short brother was Edward. He had very long golden blond hair was braided, and he chuckled a bit at his obviously embarrassed younger brother. He seemed like a troublemaker, Alice concluded. She smiled and licked her lips, and not because of the plate of food placed in front of her.

"IT'S TIME FOR DINNER SO GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE ED! Oh and please come in Adler and Alice," Winry called. Both Alder and Alice could tell she had a huge crush on Ed. You would be able to tell even if you were a bind alchemist. . . .

"Mmm. This is sooo good. Thank you for dinner." Adler said as she stuffed her face with more soup, while stealing glances at Al, who quietly ate his meal without speaking.

"Ed drink your milk!" Winry yelled.

"NO!" Ed retorted. He hated this whole milk thing. He hated milk in general. Why couldn't somebody just get him some juice and everyone just shut up?

"Yes mister!"

"Fine" Ed said but instead of drinking the milk he threw the cup, with the milk still inside, out the window, smirking. _Take that, dairy!_

"ED! YOU FILTHY BASTARD! I WAS GOING TO DRINK THAT!" Winry yelled, enraged.

"I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR MILK BITCH!" Ed yelled at the mad mechanic.

"WELL YOU OBVIOUSLY DID!" she screamed. Ed looked at his plate to see his glass of milk sitting next to his beef.

"oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

"Do you want mine?"

"Yes please." Ed handed Winry his milk, deciding just to go without a drink this meal.

Alice snickered as, in the confusion caused by Ed, she fed her beef to the Rockbell's dog, Den. Just like Ed and milk, Alice and meat do not mix.

_After dinner in Winry's room_

"OMG. You have Gnarnia in your closet" Adler said. She loved the book Narnia and always wanted to go there.

"Narnia?" Alice raised an eyebrow and looked up from her book, "The Encyclopedia of Secret Signs and Symbols".

"**G**narnia! There's a silent G!" Alder said, for absolutely no reason at all. Alice and Winry started laughing at her, who laughed along with them. Alder could be so crazy sometimes.

"OMG. You have skittles. I frickin' love skittles" Alice said, forgetting momentarily about the secret world in Winry's closet as she shoveled them into her mouth, minus the red ones. The red ones were gross.

"Guess what guys!" Winry said excitedly.

"What?" Adler replied slowly. You never knew what Winry was up to…

"I HAVE MAKE-UP! OMG. We are going to do crazy colors like the rainbow all over our faces! THEN we will go into Gnarnia with our skittles and meet Tumnis!" Winry almost shouted due to her excitement. She always got a little crazy whenever she hung out with girl friends, partially due to the fact that she spent most of her times preoccupied with Ed, Al, and automail.

"YESES!"Adler jumped for joy. Literally.

"…oh…noes…" Alice whispered. She did not want to look weird in makeup. Especially when there were hot guys in the house. She blushed.

And with that the three girls had the adventure of their lives.

Just kidding.

But they did have fun for about 3 hours. Then it was SHOWER TIME! YAY! Who doesn't love showering at your friend's house?

Alice. She's such a killjoy.

"Who is going first for showering?"

"I showered before I came over, so I'm good," Alice smiled. Rule number two of sleeping over while hot guys are there, NEVER shower. That's just asking for nude pictures to wind up on the town bulletin board.

"OK then, Winry, rock paper scissors?" Alder asked. Winry smirked as she pounded her fist on top of her open palm. Alder followed suit.

"Rock…Paper…Scissors…SHOOT!"

"Paper" Adler smiled.

"Rock" Winry said.

"That settles it. Adler will take a shower first then I will. Alice, you're a loser," Winry said, smirking at Alice, who just stuck her tongue out and continued reading.

"Alright!" Adler said as she picked up her toothbrush, PJ shorts and tank-top, undies and bra and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN- Did you like it? i had to add the shower part cause when you are at your friends house and they offer you to take a shower you usually turn them down unless its like your best friend or something. Anywho, please REVIEW! i love those things, its like crack! Or apples to Ryuk from Death Note...**_

**_-Jammy :D 3_**

_**P.S. This story is going to be about 5 chapters just so ya know. i might even add another chapter if anyone doesn't like the turn out you can be put in there just PM me the details. I don't know yet. )**_


	2. Winry

A/N: OMGEEEES I am sooo sorry. Life is a biyotch. Exams, then spring break then omg. I actually have homework now! :'( so sad. anywho. This is wayyyy overdue and i am sorry. I had half of this done during spring break then i just finished this! YAYAYAY. I hope the few people that read and reviewed are still with me...So without further ado...

WAIT! THE DISCLAIMER!

OHMYJEEVAS...(Hehe wrong anime/manga) I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST. If I did, Hughes wouldn't die and there would be Ed and Winry action ) bahahah. okays. I'm done. :)

* * *

><p>When Adler was taking her shower down the hall, Winry and Alice decided to play a little prank on her. Well Winry wanted to and Alice decided, What the hell. It can't hurt right?<p>

They decided to take Adler's clothes so she would have to run back into Winry's purple room in only a towel. Knowing that the brothers were here, she wanted to make sure Adler had a towel, so she wouldn't completely humiliate herself. Since you know, that isn't being a nice friend. They giggled all the way back.

Alice was alone in Winry's room reading her book when Winry came in looking for a towel for Adler because she forgot to bring it when Winry took Adler to the bathroom. Winry was thrashing about, muttering nonsense about boys and towels when Alice noticed that the towels were right on top of Winry's dresser.

"Winry...Wiiinry...WINRY" Alice yelled after a few attempts at getting the blonds attention.

"WHAT?" Winry screamed breaking her focus on her search.

"the towels? They are on your dresser." Alice replied.

"oh, duh. Thanks." The agitated blond muttered as she hurried back out the door.

* * *

><p>Adler was undressing and when she went to take off her bra, the strap snapped. 'Aw, shit' she mentally cursed. She thought she could borrow one of Alice's or maybe Winry's. Ah, it's not like we are going to hang around the guys…Right? Adler stepped in the hot shower and hurried to finish up.<p>

* * *

><p>Winry was walking toward the bathroom when she heard the crash, and a curse. Figuring out where the sound came from she jogged to the kitchen. Upon arriving she found herself facing a horrible mess. The dishes were spewed about on the floor, juice spilled on the rug and counters and a guilty looking Ed Elric standing there looking, well...guilty.<p>

"What in God's name did you do?" Winry exclaimed.

"Didn't know you were religious, Win" Edward replied giving his ever-so-famous smirk.

"Stop beating around the bush." Winry retorted

"Uhg. fine, I was getting some juice for Al and I but I realized I..uh..couldn't...uh..um..reach.." the shorter blonde stammered.

Winry just couldn't hold her laughter in. Her dainty laughter filled the kitchen and Ed hung his head in shame. Then, she realized that it needed to be cleaned up so she used the towels she had on hand and started scrubbing. After a few minutes the towels were all dirty and the kitchen was clean. She looked up and the Alchemy Freak was gone. "Of course" she muttered, slightly annoyed.

Winry started walking back to the bathroom to hand Adler the towels she realized that they were all dirty. 'maybe the boys have some towels' Winry thought as she walked to their room.

When Winry stepped into the room, she was pelted with white roses. _Hmm…_she thought as she looked up and was met with a pair of golden eyes. Eyes half lidded and hair pulled loosely out of his pony tail, Edward Elric leaned towards her and huskily whispered, "I have been waiting for you".

Winry wasn't sure what to do, her instinct was to leap into his arms, but her conscience thought otherwise. _Oh my goodness, he is so sexy. The way his hair flows down his back- _her eyes flickered down his chest- _his ohmygod are there eight fully developed abs that lead to his-_ she shook her head, slightly worried she even had those thoughts. Winry looked back at Edward.

"W-what d-do y-you want?" She stammered, looking for a way out of the room.

Edward, not actually prepared for her to reply, flushed a bit, waiting for his brain to think of an answer. Then, suddenly Al strode in, a look of determination upon his face. "Why hello pretty lady, how are you this fine evening" He said, a seductive purr in his voice. Unfortunately, he didn't have the same effect as Ed did but still managed to bring a blush on her face and neck. Being pale didn't help to try and hide her blush. Al was currently wearing a black button-down shirt with the top two buttons, unbuttoned and a pair of dark brown, almost chocolate-colored pants. Truth be told, he looked handsome. But, that was the goal for this game, was it? The goal was sexy, not just handsome. Winry, finally able to speak again, said "You know guys, I am not sure what you are up to, but do not hurt yourselves." As she was saying this, Ed reached his automail arm around the small of her back and pulled her in close to him. "wha-" was all Winry managed to get out before he leaned in and kissed her. A light, simple but passionate kiss that left them both blushing heavily, suddenly realizing what they just did. Bright, blue eyes staring into pure golden ones, again not prepared for what came next. Winry, not thinking, leaned in again and kissed him back. This one a little more lustful and hungry, had them falling onto the bed. Soft moans and sighs were all that Al heard as he left the room.

* * *

><p>Alice, suddenly realizing that it had already been half an hour since Winry left, closed her book and meandered to the bathroom where Adler was. Upon knocking she heard a shriek beyond the door and some faint curses. "Addy? Are you okay in there?" she hesitantly asked. "Um, not really. I don't have a towel, and of course my bra strap broke... Do you mind giving me a towel and letting me borrow one of your bras? Thanks!" And with that Alice went to go get a towel.<p>

As she was walking toward Winry's room, she ran into a flustered Al. "Hey, you got some towels for Adler? Unless you want a naked girl walking around here…" Alice said. Al blushed slightly and nodded, leading her to the towel closet. He handed her the towels and left for the kitchen. Alice chuckled and went to give the towels to Adler.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with Winry and Ed, they had suddenly realized that Winry's friends were over so they stood up, albeit awkwardly, since they were sprawled about the bed, legs intertwined and started out the door. Once they were there, some awkward goodbyes were muttered and Winry glanced to her room and with a sigh, headed towards it.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: SO YA'LL LIKED IT? It is my failed attempt of sexyness. Well, I am only like 14 soooo i hope you thought it was okay! PWEASEEE Reveiw?

THanks! Love ya (not in the creepy way though!)

~La Jamster

Bahaha like the name? Reveiw!


	3. SORRY Authors Note

Hey guys... Sorry about not updating. My life is so busy right now. :/ I need to put this on hiatus for a short amount of time. I am terribly sorry. I will pick this back up in about a month. There is only two or three more chapters left so we are almost done. Also! The next chapter will have a game of Truth or Dare so! I need ideas for some truths/dares. Feel free to PM me or review. I know you are not supposed to have only an Authors Note so I wrote a little something not really pertaining to The Rape Face...

* * *

><p>"Ahem."<p>

"Check."

"Testing...one...two...testing"

"Is this thing on?"

"Ah there ya go. Hello all of Central HQ. My name is Fred Macabela and I am the new... *dramatic pause* JANITOR!"

Just then the Elric brothers, Edward and Alphonse Elric, strode into the mess hall. They were setting up a table that had cleaning supplies on it. Ranging from dirty mops to new, clean sponges. The elder, and shorter (Hey! Who are you calling short?) brother used his megaphone to say that all of Fred's supplies are for sale. Almost instantly, Fred pushed and shoved his way through the rather large crowd to get to the brothers. He tried to punch Ed, but missed and got Roy Mustang where the sun don't shine. Yeah. Ed is that short.

All in all, a fight broke out. Which led to a food fight and eventually some very scared kittens were involved. But if you threw one, you were in for a scolding by Al.

The moral is, I really have no idea what i just wrote. It was complete crack and i am not responsible for any brain damage i might have caused. My apologies. XD

* * *

><p>Soooooo. Yeah. Sorry bout that... I was bored. Anywhoooo, don't forget to give me some truths or dares! And I hope people are still going to read this. Love ya!<p>

-Jammy :P


End file.
